YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 025
"Duel in the Wild West" is the 25th episode of the series and 72nd overall. The semi finals begins and Flash duels against Applejack. A battle between Xyz Monsters. Who will win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Applejack The duel is set on "Wildest West". Turn 1: Applejack Applejack draws. She then activates "Blooming Daisy" (Left 2) and "Iris Maiden" (Right 5) in her Pendulum Zones. She then Pendulum Summons "Red Apple Golem" (1300/1500) and "Apple Knight" (300/300) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Red Apple Golem" was summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Green Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Iris Maiden" to increase the Level of "Apple Knight" by 1 ("Apple Knight": Level 3 → 4). She then overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Defender" (1400/2600) in Defense Position. She then Sets a card. Turn 2: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Exitium" (Left 3) and "Magna Caster Estella" (Right 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" (1400/1400) from his hand in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Magna Mechanic Kuda" (1400/700) in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 4 "Magna Fighter Crossbolt" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Magna Mechanic Kuda" in order to Synchro Summon "Magna Champion Assault Striker" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to discard "Veil Pixie" and destroy "Orchid Defender" (As it's the same type of card as the discarded card). Since "Apple Knight" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, Special Summoning two "Pip Tokens" (0/0 each) in Attack Position. Since the effect of "Assault Striker" was activated, it can attack twice this turn's Battle Phase. "Assault Striker" attacks a "Pip Token", but Applejack finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion" to negate the attack. "Assault Striker" attacks a "Pip Token", but Applejack finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate her monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Applejack 4000 → 2750). Turn 3: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Normal Summons "Seedling Sprite" (800/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Ultra Growth" to Tribute her two "Pip Tokens" and Special Summon "Apple Paladin" (1200/600) and "Garden Knight" (1300/900) from her Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Iris Maiden" to increase the Level of "Seedling Sprite" by one ("Seedling Sprite": Level 2 → 3). She then overlays her three Level 3 monsters to Xyz Summon "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) in Attack Position. She then equips "Orchid Cowboy" with "Turbo Revolver", increasing its ATK by 1000 ("Orchid Cowboy": 2100 → 3100/600). "Orchid Cowboy" attacks and destroys "Assault Striker" (Flash 4000 → 3400). Turn 4: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Normal Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of both "Volt Edge Dragon" and "Orchid Cowboy", but Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Cowboy", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the activation of "Reverse Polarity" and destroy it. He then activates "Pendulum Shift" to reduce the Pendulum Scale of "Magna Caster Exitium" by two. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Mechanic Kuda" (1400/700) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to increase the Level of "Magna Mechanic Kuda" by one ("Magna Mechanic Kuda": Level 3 → 4). He then overlay his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Destiny Bound Dragon" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. "Destiny Bound Dragon" attacks "Orchid Cowboy". Since "Destiny Bound Dragon" is attacking a monster whose current ATK is higher than its original ATK, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by the difference ("Destiny Bound Dragon": 2400 → 3400/2100). "Destiny Bound Dragon" then destroys "Orchid Cowboy" (Applejack 2750 → 2450). Turn 5: Applejack Applejack draws. She then Pendulum Summons "Apple Paladin" (1200/600) and "Garden Knight" (1300/900) from her Extra Deck and "Green Apple Golem" (1400/600) from her hand in Attack Position. Since "Green Apple Golem" was Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Applejack to add "Yellow Apple Golem" from her Deck to her hand. She then Normal Summons "Yellow Apple Golem" (1200/1200) in Attack Position. She then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Growth Force" to revive "Orchid Cowboy" (2100/600) and Rank-it Up to perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution, overlaying it to Xyz Summon "Orchid Sheriff" (2800/2300) in Attack Position. Applejack activates the effect of "Orchid Sheriff", detaching an Overlay Unit to negate the effects of "Destiny Bound Dragon" and increase its own ATK by the ATK of "Destiny Bound Dragon" ("Orchid Sheriff": 2800 → 5200/2300). "Orchid Sheriff" attacks "Destiny Bound Dragon", but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Bandit's Hideout" to negate the attack and banish "Destiny Bound Dragon" until his next Standby Phase. "Green Apple Golem" and "Garden Knight" attack Flash directly (Flash 3400 → 2000 → 700). "Apple Paladin" attacks Flash directly, but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Western Ambush" to Special Summon "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" from his Deck (1200/1100) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Flash Flash draws. On Flash's Standby Phase, "Destiny Bound Dragon" returns to the field (2400/2100) in Attack Position. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. He then chooses not to activate the effect of "Flash Heart Dragon". He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Exitium" to change the Rank of "Destiny Bound Dragon" into a Level ("Destiny Bound Dragon": Rank 4 → Level 4). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to increase the Level of "Destiny Bound Dragon" by three ("Destiny Bound Dragon": Level 4 → 7). He then overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Chaos Command Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Chaos Command Dragon" was Xyz Summoned, its effect activates, returning all monsters Applejack controls to the bottom of her Deck, but Applejack finds and activates the Action Card "Armored Poncho" to make "Orchid Sheriff" unaffected by Flash's card effects this turn and negate its destruction by battle. Due to the second effect of "Chaos Command Dragon", it can attack a number of times equal to the number of monsters returned via the first effect. Applejack activates her face-down "Lasso Tasso" to prevent "Chaos Command Dragon" from attacking and reduce its ATK by 500, but Flash finds and activates the Action Card "Slight of Hand" redirect the effect of "Lasso Tasso" to "Orchid Sheriff" ("Orchid Sheriff": 2800 → 2300/2300). "Chaos Command Dragon" attacks "Orchid Sheriff" four times (Applejack 2450 → 1750 → 1050 → 350 → 0).